


In the Dark of the Night

by FantasyEX



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sobbing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionRaven's demonic powers always threaten to grow out of control on Halloween night.During a routine patrol, she bumps into a thief who quickly learns just how dangerous those powers can be...
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Raven (DCU), Pamela Isley/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	In the Dark of the Night

Halloween was, if Raven had to describe it, a _volatile_ time. The pale, purple-haired Titan detested Halloween night above all else. Her demonic blood seemed to take hold on Halloween, making it difficult for her to control herself. All she could do was go on patrol and _hope_ she could keep herself from doing anything drastic…   
  
If there was one redeeming quality to Halloween, it was the fact that it afforded Raven the opportunity to hide in plain sight. Draped in her violet cloak, she was easily able to slip unseen through crowds, with no one giving her a second glance. It was a good thing, too, since tonight, Raven had picked up a villain’s trail.   
  
The woman seemed innocent enough, at first. Her pale-green skin was wrapped in brambles and vines, between which were strung pieces of a red velvet dress. It had been easy enough to keep track of her, thanks to her long, trailing, fiery-red hair. That was what had drawn Raven’s attention at first. She thought the woman’s appearance nothing but a costume at first glance, but upon closer observation, it was clear she was up to _something._   
  
What that something was, however, eluded Raven for the time being…   
  
The Titan trailed the woman from a distance, sticking to crowds and slipping through the shadows as she followed her quarry. Often, the woman would stop and chat with partygoers - all men - drawing them in for a brief kiss or to caress their face, only to slip her hand into their pocket and come away with their wallet. The theft itself was always quick as could be, practically invisible to the naked eye, but not to Raven.   
  
Raven could tell that there was more to this woman than met the eye, and as she closed the distance between herself and the thief, she realized what was happening. A sweet pollen hung in the air all around the woman, wafting from the plants draped around her body. The pheromones must have been relaxing her targets enough for her to slip away with their valuables unnoticed, or so she thought. Raven was keen on putting a stop to things now.   
  
Raven melted into the shadows, disappearing into darkness behind the woman as she slipped into an alley. The thief staggered back in shock when the Titan reappeared in front of her, blocking her path with her cloak splayed out, blanketing the alleyway with mystical blackness.   
  
“That’s far enough,” Raven said, her tone low and commanding. “Hand over everything before I _make_ you.”   
  
The woman smirked, holding a stolen credit card between two fingers. She nimbly rolled her fingers, spinning the plastic card back and forth, tumbling it right back to its starting position after a moment. Her bright-green eyes flashed in the moonlight, betraying her wicked intent as the scent in the air grew thicker and sweeter.   
  
“Wouldn’t you rather just let me go?” the thief purred innocently. “I _promise_ I’ll make it up to you if you do…”   
  
Raven scowled, crinkling her nose at the woman’s pheromones. Her powers were hard enough to control on Halloween to begin with. She didn’t need this thief complicating things with her plants. It was time to take her in. She raised her hand, a sphere of dark energy forming at her palm.   
  
“Not a chance,” Raven growled. “ _Azarath, Metrion-,”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her incantation was cut short as a flowering plant suddenly burst through the concrete beneath her. Its petals splayed open, and from its bulb, a thick, concentrated puff of gaseous pollen burst into Raven’s face. The Titan sputtered, coughing as she breathed in the cloud of pheromones. The thief chuckled, withdrawing the long vine as she approached Raven.   
  
“You’ve got a lot to learn,” she began, a cocky edge to her voice. “If you think Poison Ivy is going _anywhere_ with a brat like you…”   
  
She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head at Raven. Something was wrong, Ivy realized. The gas she had hit the Titan with should have been enough to immediately incapacitate her. Anyone who breathed that mix in ended up enthralled to her will or unconscious. _Never_ had she seen anyone take it and remain standing.   
  
“What… _are_ you?”   
  
Raven’s head snapped up, her teeth bared and her eyes gleaming red. She raised her hands, and the shadows around her began to spread. The darkness flowed like living water, swelling and pulsing as it enveloped everything around it until there was nothing. In that nothing, Ivy and Raven were alone. They stood in a void, completely bereft of all but total, all-consuming darkness.   
  
Ivy took a step back from Raven, looking around frantically for a way out. There was, however, _nothing._ As far as she could see, there was darkness. She couldn’t even tell how far this darkness reached. Everything around her was blacker than the blackest black she knew, so colorless and void that she couldn’t be sure that it even _was._ Yet here she stood, right in the middle of it. She glared at Raven.   
  
“What is this?!” Ivy demanded. “You shouldn’t have been able to resist that chemical!”   
  
Raven’s response was cold, measured, and chilling.   
  
“That was a mistake...”   
  
The Titan offered only those words as she disappeared into the void, sinking down until there was nothing left of her. She had vanished from sight, becoming one with the dark around her. Ivy gasped, narrowing her eyes in a vain attempt to relocate her captor. She suddenly felt something winding its way around her foot from beneath. She looked and saw nothing at first. It was only with great effort that Ivy could make out the tendril snaking around her leg.   
  
Dark, inky blackness squirmed to life around Ivy, barely distinguishable from the void from which it came. The would-be thief struggled against the living darkness, grunting with effort as she tried in vain to free herself, only for a second snake-like appendage to restrain her free leg.   
  
“G- Get _off!”_ Ivy growled.   
  
As a native of Gotham City, Poison Ivy wasn’t one to be easily frightened, but now, she was definitely becoming unnerved. This was like nothing she had ever encountered. Not even the Batman commanded such a threatening aura. As Ivy bent down in an attempt to pry the darkness from around her legs, two more tendrils shot out from above, wrapping around her wrists to hold her arms above her head. She was well and truly trapped now, locked in place by Raven’s dark spell.   
  
“That was a big, _big_ mistake…”   
  
The Titan manifested behind Ivy, her body, cloaked in shadow, bleeding through the floor like some dark miasma. She was, for a moment, almost formless, only vaguely suggesting a human shape as she rose. Once the darkness faded from her body, however, the toothy grin she wore and the red glow in her eyes suggested something that was decidedly _in_ human.   
  
Ivy yelped in surprise as Raven grabbed her from behind. The Titan’s arms were wrapped around her midsection, stilling any futile struggles. As she was held firmly in place, Ivy grunted with exertion, trying still to wriggle free of her bindings. She failed, of course, and quickly came to realize exactly what Raven’s intentions for her were.   
  
“Of _all_ the nights you had to cross me,” Raven breathed into Ivy’s ear. “You must have picked the single _worst_ night… My powers are going _wild_ now… You’re going to have to help me get them back under control…”   
  
Ivy gritted her teeth, growling as Raven cupped her breasts and squeezed. The Titan’s hands worked her tits in slow circles, kneading and groping roughly, greedily squishing her soft, busty mounds between her fingers. The villainess’s skimpy clothing did little to deter her assailant, offering little protection. She only wished that she could get her plants, which had fallen strangely still, to respond. _Then_ she would show this monster who she was dealing with…   
  
Raven, however, wasn’t about to give Ivy that chance. She melted back into the floor with a parting chuckle, her laugh echoing through the darkness as she disappeared. From where Raven had stood moments before, a pair of thick, dark tentacles snaked out of the inky pool of blackness, wriggling to life. Ivy’s eyes went wide as the tendrils wrapped around her body, their flared heads leaking with a suspicious, clear fluid. She didn’t want to believe at first what they were, but when another trio of the snake-like appendages appeared, all twitching, writhing, and dripping with fresh wetness, she couldn’t deny it any longer.   
  
“W- Wait! _Wait!”_ Ivy pleaded, grunting as she pulled against her restraints. “I’m _sorry,_ okay?! J- just let me g- _AHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A tentacle had wrapped its way around Ivy’s leg and climbed all the way up her inner thigh to prod at her groin, drawing a sharp gasp out of her. Its domed, flared head pressed against the slit in her clothing, rubbing her pussy and leaking its arousal all over Ivy’s clothes. Ivy could only gasp and shiver as she was violated, shaking her head and whimpering as more and more tendrils manifested from the shadows. Before she knew it, she was completely entangled, and Raven’s demonic appendages were exploring her helpless body.   
  
Ivy’s ample breasts were bared by a single firm tug. Her top tore away easily, and her tits bounced free. Her soft, pillowy mounds, however, remained free for only a moment before two tentacles wrapped around them and held them in place. She grimaced, seething as her chest was roughly felt up and toyed with. More tentacles rubbed her all over, sliding between her thighs, pushing themselves into her grasp, prodding her pursed lips. There was hardly an inch of skin left that went untouched, and before long, Ivy felt the tentacles’ wet, warm arousal spurting all over her. The incessant wriggling intensified, and she felt more and more pressure against the still-clothed lips of her cunt until, finally, with one big, forceful push…   
  
“ _NOOO!!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ivy screamed as the last scraps of her clothing ripped to allow the tentacle’s passage. It penetrated her in a single, rough stroke, squirming its way deep into her pussy until it had bottomed out. She felt it pulsing, throbbing, growing fatter and fatter as it swelled to fill her completely. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she shook her head in disbelief, letting out a weak, choked sob as the thing inside her began to thrust.   
  
“Th- This can’t be real!” Ivy cried. “This- _NNGH!_ Th- This must be a bad- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ An especially firm thrust into her cunt caused Ivy to cry out. The tentacle at her lips took its opportunity, plunging into her mouth and sliding down her throat. Her neck bulged as she gagged and choked, her tear-filled eyes growing wide with shock as the tendril in her mouth swelled to fill her throat. It was just as rough as the one between her legs, pumping back and forth down her throat, face-fucking her mercilessly as it took its pleasure in spite of her strangled sobs.   
  
More tentacles took advantage of Ivy’s subdued state. Her fingers, curling reflexively into fists as she was choked, wrapped around a pair of them as they pulsed and squirmed back and forth in her grasp. Another tentacle ground itself between her bubbly cheeks, rubbing against her behind. Still more poked and prodded at the corners of her filled mouth, eager for their turn. She was completely overtaken by the dark, writhing things, and all she could do was endure, her sobs slowly fading to soft cries and moans as she was raped by the living darkness.   
  
Ivy couldn’t keep her voice under control. She hated every second of this, but her body wouldn’t heed her. Pleasure slowly built inside her, in spite of her efforts to keep it down, and she felt an unwanted climax slowly coming on. Gagging between choked sobs, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears running freely down her face, as she let out a choked, muffled cry. Her body tensed, her muscles going taut as she succumbed, against her will, to orgasm. Her poor, abused pussy flexed and clenched around the tentacle inside, milking its violator to the point of climax.   
  
As Ivy endured her own orgasm, she felt an intense heat suddenly filling her cunt. Her eyes snapped open, and a terrified scream tore its way out of her throat, only to be muffled by the long, fat tendril fucking her mouth. Hot, thick jets of cum burst into her womb, spewing from the tentacle lodged between her thighs. She tried to thrash, to tear herself from her restraints, but it was a useless effort. All she could do was whimper and sob as she was filled by Raven’s demonic jizz, pumped full of the warm, white cream.   
  
Ivy felt the rest of the tentacles speed their thrusts, apparently reaching their own limits. The feeling of hot ropes of semen spraying across her back confirmed her suspicions, and she braced herself for the loads she would momentarily be forced to take. The snakelike cocks in her hands erupted next, pulsing and twitching in her grasp, spewing their seed all over Ivy’s hips and belly. The tentacles toying with her breasts came almost lazily, their cum leaking and dribbling from their tips into her cleavage, with only a few spurts actually squirting out in force.   
  
The tentacle fucking Ivy’s throat, however, climaxed _forcefully._ Ivy’s eyes went wide, her pupils dilating as she felt her throat swell. She was afraid her jaw might dislocate if the thing in her mouth grew any thicker. She choked and gagged, gurgling wetly as hot spunk was pumped down her throat, straight into her stomach. Sticky strands of jizz bubbled out of her nose and dribbled down her chin as she retched and gagged, spitting up messy mouthfuls of sticky, salty cum. By the time it was over, her vision was blurry, and she feared that she would pass out at any moment. Luckily for her, though, the tentacle finally withdrew, pulling itself, slick with spit, cum, and slime, from Ivy’s abused throat.   
  
Coughing and sputtering, Ivy sucked down deep breaths, still burping up wads of cum. Spent semen bubbled from her lips and ran down her chin, dripping into her cleavage and trickling down her body. She hung her head, gasping and exhausted. She shuddered when the tentacle in her pussy pulled out, unplugging her to let its load drool from the twitching lips of her cunt. She cried softly, shivering and hanging limp, defeated, her body sore and drenched with sweat and cum. For the first time in her life, she felt truly weak. She wanted to go home.   
  
It was then that Raven chose to reappear before the broken thief. Rising from the pool of shadows, the Titan came into being, her cloak of darkness dripping away to reveal her skintight leotard. Her erect nipples could be seen through the snug-fitting fabric, along with each and every curve of her slim, petite frame. Ivy lifted her head, groaning weakly, tears dripping from her face as cum oozed from her freshly-raped hole. She gasped at the sight of Raven, her eyes fixed on the Titan’s groin. Raven smirked, flashing sharp teeth at Ivy as she ran her hands over her body, letting her fingertips tease their way down her leotard and toward the clearly-outlined bulge between her legs.   
  
It couldn’t be real, Ivy thought. This all must have been a dream, or some horrible nightmare. Despite the way her body ached, Ivy still didn’t want to accept any of this. Now, especially, when she caught sight of the thick, hard cock straining against Raven’s tight clothing, Ivy hoped beyond hope that this was all the work of her imagination. Raven roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her head up. She squealed in fright, averting her gaze from the Titan’s fiery, red eyes.   
  
“Look at me,” Raven ordered plainly.   
  
Ivy obeyed, albeit hesitantly. She saw in Raven’s eyes nothing but unmistakable, malicious intent. She knew that the Titan wasn’t done with her. The thought made her shiver, fresh tears dripping anew down her cheeks. Had Raven not been clutching her chin so tightly, Ivy may even have begged for mercy. It wouldn’t have done her any good, though. Raven had made up her mind, and she certainly wasn’t about to go back on her decision now.   
  
Raven leaned forward and locked lips with Ivy. The bound thief whimpered, but otherwise offered no resistance. Even as Raven’s tongue forced its way between her lips, gliding inside her mouth to steal a taste, she endured. Trembling, Ivy felt Raven’s body press against her own. She could feel the Titan’s cock pulse against her, throbbing with excitement against her belly. She knew what would come soon, though she tried to push the thought from her mind.   
  
Raven sucked Ivy’s tongue, moaning hungrily as she slurped up her captive’s spit. Her tongue, forked and serpentine, probed deep into Ivy’s mouth, snaking its way around and around, coiling around Ivy’s tongue. She tasted sweet. Raven didn’t know if it was the pheromones, or if this particular villain simply had a pleasant flavor. She didn’t care what the answer was. She only cared about one thing now, and she made sure her captive knew as much.   
  
Ivy gasped for breath when Raven broke her kiss. The Titan knelt in front of her, her hands on her thighs and her tongue inching closer and closer to her freshly-fucked pussy. She desperately wished she could pull away, but try as she might, Ivy found herself fixed in place, forced to watch as Raven buried her head between her thighs.   
  
“W- Wait!” Ivy pleaded. “ _NOOO!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven’t tongue penetrated Ivy, forcing its way into her folds. Her wet, probing muscle swished around in circles, scooping up all the cum it could. She drew her own spent load into her mouth, sucking greedily on Ivy’s sex, moaning at the sweetness washing over her tongue. She had never tasted anything so compelling before. Her body moved on its own, her demonic powers guiding her like a puppet as she ate Ivy out.   
  
Only when Ivy’s breathing grew labored, her body quivering in pleasure, did Raven stop. The Titan stood, her lips pursed, a smug grin on her face. She forced Ivy into another kiss, and spat her mouthful of cum into her prisoner’s mouth. Ivy let out a muffled cry of disgust as slimy, salty jizz filled her mouth. Raven wasn’t about to let her spit, however. Keeping her lips locked with Ivy, she pinched the villain’s nose, not letting her breathe until she heard the telltale _gulp_ she had been waiting for.   
  
“That,” Raven began after breaking the kiss. “Was _nothing…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She grinned, dragging her fingertips over Ivy’s breasts as she circled like a cat. With her prey snared, she could take as much time as she wanted to tease her, to instill the dread her demonic side lusted after.   
  
“And I _do_ mean nothing,” the Titan continued. “An illusion from the darkness… But _this…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She smacked Ivy’s behind and thrust her hips against the green-skinned woman, sandwiching her cock between her cheeks. Ivy whimpered in response.   
  
“ _This_ is real!” Raven breathed, her leotard ripping to free her cock. “This is _me!_ And I’m going to fuck you _raw…”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Please…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ivy’s pathetic whimpering went unheeded as Raven squeezed her ass, roughly digging her fingers into the bubbly fat of her behind. Ivy’s breathing was shaky and frantic now. She was practically hyperventilating as Raven’s words finally set in, seeding panic in her mind. She felt the heat of her captor’s prick against her lower lips, gliding along her slit, preparing to push its way inside.   
  
“I’m going to make you _mine,”_ Raven growled. “I’m going to cum deep, _deep_ inside…”   
  
“Y- You can’t!” Ivy gasped. “If… If you do-,”   
  
“Today’s risky for you, isn’t it?” Raven teased. “Don’t worry… I’ll make _sure_ not to stop until you’re knocked up!”   
  
Without warning, Raven thrust forward, spearing Ivy on her cock. Ivy screamed, shaking her head and sobbing as she was penetrated. Raven was much bigger than her tentacles had been. She was _too_ big, Ivy quickly realized, gasping and crying in pain as her cunt was stretched to its limits. Raven paid her complaints no mind, however, and started fucking her as fast and as hard as she could.   
  
While her tentacles had been rough, Raven was _monstrous._ She slammed her hips into Ivy with each thrust, sending ripples through her behind and drawing pained yelps out of the captive villainess. She pulled Ivy’s hair, yanking her head back, kissing, biting, sucking, and licking her neck. Bite marks and bruises soon lined the skin of Ivy’s neck. Raven leaned forward, her tongue slithering out along Ivy’s cheek to lap up her fresh tears, savoring their salty warmth.   
  
Ivy thought she would pass out, but much to her despair, her body endured. She could feel Raven’s cock hammering away at her womb, threatening with every stroke to punch through her cervix. She cried until she couldn’t any longer, her screams tapering off into breathless gasps and moans. The pain was hard enough to stand, but the pleasure was worse. She felt ashamed as she felt another orgasm approaching. She shut her eyes, whimpering pathetically as she came around Raven’s shaft, her mouth hanging open in a strained cry as her face contorted in disgust.   
  
“Fucking _slut!”_ Raven teased, hooking her finger into the corner of Ivy’s mouth. “You act like you hate this so much, but your body says otherwise!”   
  
She doubled her efforts, fucking herself into her victim even harder and faster, her body moving like some demonic engine as she drilled into the broken mess that had been Ivy. The captive villainess hung her head, going nearly limp as Raven neared completion. She sniffled, waiting for the inevitable, resigning herself to her fate. She hated this. She felt disgusted with herself for cumming _twice_ while she was raped. She just wanted everything to be over.   
  
“ _I hate you,”_ Ivy whispered shakily, barely conscious.   
  
“ _Too fucking bad,”_ Raven hissed, her voice distorted and demonic. “Because like it or not, I’m about to _breed_ you!”   
  
The tendrils around Ivy’s limbs vanished, fizzling away as if burned up. Ivy collapsed, going limp as she hit the ground, unconscious. Raven came down on top of her, still thrusting wildly, growling as she felt her body tensing up in preparation for her oncoming climax. She pressed herself firmly against her unconscious prisoner, forcing her cock as deep as it would go, her glans kissing the entrance of Ivy’s womb as she started to cum.   
  
“ _Get pregnant, you fucking WHORE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven growled low, her voice no longer recognizable as human, as she came. Her balls swelled and pulsed, throbbing almost unnaturally as they pumped out fat wads of potent, virile semen. She squirted her load, thick and hot, straight into Ivy’s womb, grinding against her as she impregnated her. Her cock spewed its seed as deep as she could force it, and she didn’t withdraw until she was completely spent. Her rape of Ivy didn’t end until every last drop of cum had been drained from her balls, pumped into the poor woman’s cunt.   
  
Finally, Raven collapsed, the red gleam fading from her eyes as all the darkness around her dissipated into nothingness. She panted hard, gasping for breath as she pulled out of Ivy, unplugging her well-fucked cunt. Ivy’s pussy twitched as Raven’s load poured out, bubbling onto the concrete beneath her. Raven tried lifting her head, but found her vision growing hazy as fatigue took her. She took one last, shaky breath before succumbing to exhaustion and passing out. She would spend the remainder of Halloween night slumped on top of Ivy, the demon within her having been sated…   
  
For now... 


End file.
